


can't they fucking see

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i think, im annoyed okay, not me projecting onto Rin haha, some things are exaggerated from my experience but not much, this is short and mostly incoherent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: rin has some... frustrations.[lowercase intended. this is a vent fic and i am,, heavily projecting onto rin.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	can't they fucking see

rin fucking hates this.

he feels trapped. patronized. treated like a child.

he's not a child.

he loves his dad. of course he does, but there's tension there too, unspoken words and shouts that can never be unspoken.

and there's his brothers. he loves his brothers too, but _god_ they're so noisy. it's unbearable. he doesn't have a room of his own.

rin is- he's mad. he's angry. he wants to curse and yell and hit something but he can't, and everything's just kind of building up. he's pretty sure it'll overflow at some point.

some days are fine. some are even good. but there are too many days that there's at least been a dirty glance to count, and rin has photographic memory.

rin _so badly_ wants to leave. to be done with 1010 and this stupid house, but he can't.

and sometimes, his dad just doesn't even listen. tells him he'll figure things out _when he's older_ , tells him he'll have more control over his life _when he's older_.

rin fucking hates it.

his every moment, every waking hour, has been meticulously planned out for him. he's not entirely sure it's just because he's a celebrity. he hates that, too.

why can't he choose anything in his own life?


End file.
